


my baby, my baby

by pinkpunkmetal



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, i dont know how to tag this its a very simple fic okay, kind of, michael is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunkmetal/pseuds/pinkpunkmetal
Summary: He might not have been their first choice, or hell, even one of their choices at all - Phil had, but he lived too far away and he didn’t even seem to like Micheal, nevermind want to help them with him - he had just shown up out of nowhere, but he had been a father once, right? And a decent one at that, at least when Fundy had been a tiny toddler, and he had been alive, a long, long time ago, before L’manburg.Or, how Ghostbur helps Tubbo and Ranboo with a fussy toddler----Week one, prompt 2 (hugging) of the Dream SMP Big Bang Bootcamp!
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, the others here is michael
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	my baby, my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from I bet on losing dogs by Mitski, doesn't really fit the style of the fic but whatever. 
> 
> There's no trigger warnings for this, enjoy! (And you see any typos, no you didnt)

It should've been simple. 

Taking care of a child, that is - because how hard could it have been, after all? You feed them, you bathe them, you teach them a thing or two, you tuck them in bed at night. Rinse and repeat, everyday, until they grow old enough to be on their own.

However, most children aren't zombified pigs who can never grow- and Tubbo and Ranboo knew that, but they were also hybrids, so it shouldn't have been that hard, Ranboo’s memory problems and Tubbo’s past as a child soldier and president aside, right?

Wrong - and here's how Ghostbur comes into play. 

He might not have been their first choice, or hell, even one of their choices at all - Phil had, but he lived too far away and he didn’t even seem to like Micheal, nevermind want to help them with him - he had just shown up out of nowhere, but he had been a father once, right? And a decent one at that, at least when Fundy had been a tiny toddler, and he had been alive, a long, long time ago, before L’manburg.

"You said you have a child, right? And you need my help" Ghostbur said, in his usually cheerful tone, as Tubbo and Ranboo led him to Snowchester, walking on top of the hyperloop, their netherite-heavy steps echoing through the stone and glass in the water below, making it splash against the sides of the high speed tunnel. 

"Yeah, his name's Michael" Ranboo cuts in briefly “He’s a zombie pigman”

"And what's up with him? Is he ill?“

"We don't know, but he hasn't been acting like he usually does. He stayed up all night yesterday, and he doesn't want to be picked up, and then he's clinging to me all the time and I just don't know how to deal with him" Tubbo said, and if his defeated tone wasn’t enough for Ghostbur to tell that he wasn’t lying, the tired look in his eyes and the way that he carried himself was. “He even bit me once” he added, waving around a bandaged hand.

"Have you, uh, tried talking to him?" 

"He really only speaks piglin, and getting him to speak english, or enderman, even has been hard" Tubbo replied, as the three of them stepped off the top of the tunnel “He knows basic words, you know? like yes, no, dad, up and stuff. Which is usually fine, but sometimes it can be a bit hard”

"Oh! I know piglin" 

"You do?" Ranboo asked, his question immediately followed by a "How?" coming from his husband. 

"Yeah! Technoblade speaks it all the time and I also learned it" Ghostbur said, as the three of them stopped in front of Tubbo's house "It's been ages since Alivebur used it, though, so it might not be the best. I can try though!" 

Tubbo and Ranboo shared a look. 

Should we trust him? 

I think we can. 

"Yeah, you can come upstairs" Tubbo said, before pushing the heavy spruce door of his house open "Just be careful when we go up, Michael might be standing on the trapdoor and he might fall, okay?" 

"Okay" Ghostbur smiled in response. “I’ll be careful!” 

The three of them stepped inside of the cabin, and got instantly greeted by a heavy warmth that Ranboo greatly appreciated - Endermen weren't built for snow, or the cold, in general - and they made their way up to the second floor, following Tubbo’s lead, climbing up a ladder built out of the same sturdy spruce wood of the front door. Tubbo pushed the trapdoor open, and they walked into the nursery.

"Hi Michael!" Ranboo greeted, slightly crouching down to help with their height gap. Michael got up from where he was playing on the floor, letting out a squeal, and ran over to Ranboo, hugging his legs. 

"Michael, please, be careful, don't touch dad's armour, you're gonna get hurt" Tubbo said, carefully taking his tiny hands off the enchanted netherite “And dude, what did I tell you about coming up here with armor? Take it off”

“Sorry, Tubbo, I’ll take it off next time” Ranboo said, giving his husband an apologetic look, before turning his attention to their son "Look, we brought you a friend! This is Ghostbur" 

"Hello Michael" Ghostbur smiled, waving at the toddler "Look at you, you're so pretty!”

Michael hid behind his parents’ legs, refusing to look at who, to him, was a complete stranger - and Ranboo didn’t blame him, he did not look human, or even fully solid, in the slightest. 

"Come on, he's not gonna hurt you. I promise." Tubbo said, softly nudging him towards Ghostbur with his hand

Micheal made a low pitched noise - in fear, Ranboo assumed, and he was about to say something about it, but Ghostbur seemed to have recognised it as words, and he spoke before he could. 

“He said that he’s scared. Should I try to talk to him?" 

"Sure" 

Ghostbur cleared his throat, and what followed next was a series of half-grunts and a high pitched squeal or two. Micheal replied, with what appeared to be a similar set of words.

It was odd, to say the least, but neither Tubbo or Ranboo were going to judge - as long as it helped Michael, right? And hell, Ranboo himself had seen similar scenarios when trying to teach Tubbo some enderman language - still, seeing a ghost, Wilbur’s ghost, speaking in a language meant for pig-like beings wasn’t something either of them had expected to ever see.

Ghostbur spoke again, and Michael's eye lit up with happiness. He replied to Ghostbur's noises with what seemed to be a mix of piglin and english to Ranboo's ears, and before anyone could say anything about it, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him towards Ghostbur, tackling him - or well, his legs - in a hug that nearly made the both of them fall over on the hardwood floors. 

Ranboo tensed, carefully observing every single one of Ghostbur’s movements, getting ready to step in or pull out one of his netherite axes, if the situation somehow happened to come to that - he was being kind of irrational, he knew, but if something, somehow, was to happen to his baby he would never forgive himself - and Tubbo seemed to do the same. 

"Hey, be careful," Ghostbur said softly, his voice carrying his usually ghostly tone, as he picked Micheal up with one arm effortlessly "We don't want you getting hurt" 

Micheal chirped something in response. Ghostbur smiled, and lightly poked the tip of his snout, making Michael grin as wide as his little three-year-old self could, showing off a mouth (mostly) full of pearly white fang-like teeth. The tension in Ranboo’s shoulders slowly ebbed away - he seemed to be safe, and happy.

"He said that night scares him sometimes and that's why he didn't sleep" He continued "He said that he just needed a hug" 

“Oh” Ranboo said, before turning to his husband “You told me you tried everything!” 

Had it seriously been that simple? Did he really just need something as simple as a hug?

“I didn’t think he was scared! He sleeps alone all the time!” 

“Well you should’ve just tried!” 

“How was I supposed to know that, he doesn’t talk!”

Michael spoke again, this time more quietly, so quiet that only Ghostbur could hear, a small “thank you” mumbled into the fabric of his sweater, and wiggled himself out of his arms, only to start waddling towards his parents, who were still bickering to themselves. 

“Tubbo, just shut up.” Ranboo said. “Hi Michael” He spoke again, as his son clung to his legs once again. “You want a hug?” 

“Yes” Michael half grumbled, his piglin accent prominent in his word, and Ranboo happily accepted his request, bending down to pick up the toddler, putting one hand on his back and pulling his arm on the back of his legs. 

“You good now?” He asked, and Michael nodded happily, burying his head in the space between the base of Ranboo’s neck and his armor. The hand on Micheal's back instinctively shifted up to the back of his head to pet the soft fuzz of his short fur, carefully avoiding touching the exposed patches of flat bone. 

He had missed this so much - living a double life, and his house being as far away as Technoblade and Phil's place, wasn't easy, and he had gone a couple of days without seeing both Tubbo and Michael, before receiving a message on his communicator from his sleep deprived and slightly concerned husband. 

"So what you're telling me is that he's been acting strange because he wanted… a hug?" 

"Probably. Just try sleeping with him" Ghostbur shrugged "Maybe get him a night light, or a toy. Fundy used to act similarly to that when he was around that age, from what I can remember" he continued, his voice trailing off into something just a bit above what would be considered a whisper after the mention of his son. 

"Thank you" Ranboo said, a bit awkwardly, too - he felt like he had to thank him, despite the fact that the solution to their problem had been such an obvious one.

"No problem, I'm glad I got to meet him"


End file.
